


News Bulletin

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, have some marshmallows for valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Stronger together.





	News Bulletin

**News Bulletin**  
  
Lena checked her dark red lipstick one last time in the low reflection of her polished desk. The small news crew was just finishing up their system pre-checks when Supergirl touched down lightly on the balcony. She strode in the open glass door, all vibrant blues and reds with attractively windswept hair. The Super smiled warmly and greeted some of the crew with gentle handshakes as she moved further into the spacious office. Lena felt her heart jump into her throat when clear blue eyes landed on her, and a blush of affection threatening to expose her feelings to the strangers in the room.  
  
“Lena!” Tumbled from the sunny woman and she quickly rounded the desk.  
  
The CEO couldn't help but match the beaming grin and rose from her chair-just in time to be swept into a warm, full bodied hug that made her feel safe and content. Lena noticed she smelled of the wind, clean and crisp, and wanted nothing more than to bury her nose into her neck and breathe deeply.  
  
“Hello, Supergirl.” She murmured and returned the hug tightly, keenly aware of the extra microphone clipped to her jacket lapel. Lena felt Supergirl catch herself in time from pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
  
“They have you mic’d up already?” She asked nonchalantly and pulled back a step, discreetly squeezing Lena’s shoulders one last time.  
  
“Well, you _are_ a bit late. Bad traffic?” Lena quirked a brow and straightened her jacket.  
  
“Awful. Tried to fly here on a bus and it got in a fender bender.”  
  
Lena crinkled her nose in amusement and took another step back so an encroaching audio enginieer could hook Supergirl up with her own microphone. She rolled her eyes minutely when the bubbly woman shoo’d away a makeup artist and ruffled her hair further-just for the comedy of it. Of course that action paired with the wild hair and playfully defiant angle of her jaw made Lena’s stomach flip, and she wished that they were alone even for just a couple seconds. Lena deadpanned in a show of fake annoyance at the cheeky wink Supergirl shot her. She needed to focus and not get distracted by freckles and firm muscles.  
  
This late evening gathering was huge for her, and the last thing she wanted was to flub her lines. Today they were announcing to National City-and the world-that this particular Luthor and Super were teaming up. It was well know that Lena and Supergirl were close friends, so it just made sense to release a joint statement. There would always be dissenters against either one of them, but hopefully a lot of good things would come from this plan.  
  
Once their microphones had been turned on and synced, the pair took their marks side by side in front of the large modern desk. The lights were adjusted and the crew settled quietly, one of them rushing out of the glass doors to make sure the straggling employees on their floor were away from the office. The room quieted, the red light on the camera blinked on, and the Crew Manager held up his hand in a ready position as he watched a laptop with big chunky headphones clamped over his ears. Next to him was a woman in a clean pressed business suit and matching chunky headphones, watching the screen intently. The blue light illuminated stylish glasses and angular cheekbones. Lena’s head lawyer was an intimidating presence, but a necessary one. Lena remembered having a hard time earlier stifling her snorts of laughter when a couple of the crew hands skirted the steely woman in terror. It had made their set up interesting at the least. Even the Crew Manager was giving her space.  
  
“Just a walk in the park.” Lena muttered out of the corner of her mouth as she schooled her expression into a pleasant, but all-business look. She almost cracked another grin and had to suppress a laugh when all she got in response was a soft snort that translated to “says you” from Supergirl.  
  
The Manager raised his hand and counted three, two, one-  
  
“Good Evening, National City. I’m Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp Industries and one of the head engineers in our labs. Over the past two years L-Corp has spearheaded advancements into multiple medical fields as well as some branches of technology-based infrastructure. Today is a proud day, where I gladly and officially announce that L-Corp is teaming up with Supergirl.”  
  
“This partnership will focus on helping advance the friendship between residents of earth, and refugees to earth-something that I personally hold close to my heart. Through these new relationships we are hoping to employ experts to help advance Earth’s technology, architecture, clean energy efficiency, agriculture, and strengthen cultural connections to help continue building new and diverse communities.”  
  
“Today, when so much is uncertain, when so much is unknown, and with a stagnating government intent on halting progression, it is up to us to dig down and get our hands dirty to create change. We would like to invite you to join us on this journey to a more equal and diverse future. It can be as simple as donating canned goods or a few dollars to charities supporting this cause.”  
  
“Or if you would rather get personally involved with offered programs or employment, please log on to Faceted Alliance dot com for information and current open positions. You can also find us on Twitter and Facebook. If there is not a chapter near you, please get in touch with our management team who would be happy to connect with you to help make that happen.”  
  
“Remember, we are stronger together. And just like the symbol on Supergirl’s chest,” Lena reached up and touched her shoulder with a soft smile. She had veered slightly from the script and the Super couldn’t help but answer with her own grin.  
  
“We must continue to have hope. Thank you.”  
  
There was a brief pause of silence and then the red light on the camera flicked off again, followed by enthusiastic applause from the crew. The Crew Manager came up to them with a pleased smile and thanked them for their time. One of the sound techies de-wired them as the Manager and debriefed them on how the station would keep in touch. As soon as it had been possible, the lawyer had been at Lena’s elbow, watching her like a hawk.  
  
“-thank you again, Miss Luthor. I hope to be seeing you again!” The Crew Manager shook Lena’s hand firmly, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when Supergirl clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
A tell-tale blush colored his cheeks through his scruffy beard and he stammered out a similar squeaky wish. He eagerly took Supergirl’s offered hand and shook it enthusiastically. The Manager nodded to the three of them and scurried off, hustling the breakdown a little bit more enthusiastically.  
  
“I think he likes you.” Lena mumbled out of the corner of her mouth as she turned her back to the crew and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket.  
  
Supergirl leaned against the desk and crossed her arms, refraining from letting her mild exasperation cross her face. Lena checked the notifications on her screen and then discreetly took a selfie with Supergirl behind her shoulder..  
  
“Well, he’s out of luck.”  
  
“Too bad for him.” Lena couldn’t help the smugness creep into her tone and her lawyer minutely cocked her head in warning.  
  
To avoid any more risks, Lena rounded her desk and woke the computer with a gentle prod to the glass. Her email program was still pulled up and had about thirty-something unread messages, at least twenty of them flagged “urgent”. She grumbled and started trawling through them, entertaining Supergirl by asking how her day had been. The familiar banal chatter helped distract her from the crew still packing up and satisfied her lawyer. Lena wished she was at home curled up on the couch.  
  
After just a few more minutes, the last of the crew traipsed out and it was only the three women. Lena sighed and slouched back in her chair, trying to roll the stiffness out of her neck.  
  
“Gail, remind me why I do this job again?”  
  
The silently hovering lawyer paused while putting on her overcoat and shot the terribly young CEO a gentle smile.  
  
“To be able to take care of your cat.”  
  
Lena laughed. “Yes, to take care of my cat.”  
  
The lawyer finished shrugging on her coat and picked up her large purse. “I’ll be in touch, Lena. Try to get some sleep.”  
  
She nodded to the relaxed Super. “Goodnight, Miss Danvers.”  
  
Kara smiled warmly and waved at her girlfriend’s lawyer. “Have a good night.”  
  
The steely woman turned and strode brusquely out of the office, Kara listening to the sound of her expensive high heels fade. She didn’t move until she heard the elevator shoosh open and closed, taking the lawyer down to the lobby. Kara pushed off her lazy perch and sauntered around the desk, eyes trained on Lena. She slid behind the chair and started kneading the tight muscles in Lena’s neck and shoulders. She groaned in relief and slumped further in her seat.  
  
“Let me get the rest of your back when I get home?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Kara continued for a few minutes longer, keeping an ear out for sirens in the city. By the time she was winding her short massage down, Lena had crossed her arms on her desk and had sunk all the way down to rest her head on her forearms. With one last gentle squeeze, Kara bent forward and pressed a kiss to the nape of Lena’s neck. A pleased hum rumbled through the CEO’s chest and she sat up, blinking owlishly. She leaned back and reached up, fingers catching Kara’s arm.  
  
“Thanks.” She leaned back and tugged on Kara’s arm, pulling her down to her level.  
  
Kara gladly bent forward the rest of the way and warmly kissed her, sighing happily as Lena’s fingers combed through her messy hair.  
  
“You’re going to get tangles.” Lena whispered into her mouth, and tried pulling Kara down onto her lap.  
  
Kara propped her hands on the arm of the desk chair, her nose bumping into Lena’s as she sank onto her thighs after playfully resisting Lena’s half-hearted pulls.  
  
“I AM on duty, Miss Luthor.” Kara told her without an ounce of urgency.  
  
“So take a five minute break. I feel like I’ve barely seen you all week.”  
  
Kara didn’t even bother to fight the unconvincing pout and gladly took those tempting five minutes.  
  
Five minutes turned into thirty, and Kara begrudgingly left through the balcony door with hair wilder than before. She did remember to wipe most of the lipstick off of her face after catching her reflection in a window thirty stories up. Forget kryptonite or super powered aliens. The most challenging thing Kara had encountered yet, was refraining from yelling her love for Lena at the top of her lungs whenever possible.

 

And it was proving harder to resist every day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a character/theme study if you want to call it that. Hopefully I can turn this into a little collection when inspiration strikes again!
> 
> Thanks for readin!


End file.
